The present invention relates to automated channel installation, and more particularly, to automated channel installation systems and methods employed in display apparatuses.
Televisions (TVs) are typically equipped with an auto installation system and method to automatically search frequencies carrying signals and accordingly generate a channel list. A TV tuner may be directed to lock on to a particular frequency by switching to a channel in the channel list by a user. The auto installation method, however, may consume excessive time, decreasing user convenience.